Search For The Long Lost Polkadotted Underwear
by Euri Scribbles
Summary: The smirk in his face widened. "Remember the day we first met? Well, the polka-dotted panty was the first specimen I ever got from you."


**-X-**

**Search For The Long Lost Polka-dotted Underwear**

_Written by: Sorrowful Princess_

**-X-**

Mikan was in such a hurry. She just finished taking a bath and when she checked out the time, she almost jumped out the window with surprise. She was going to be late. Again. Dashing to the closet, she almost stumbled upon an empty cola can. Her room was a mess. But she couldn't fix it now, right? Jinno is going to kill her for sure.

Body covered in towel, she rummaged her closet for her school uniform and undergarments, and was in the middle of pulling out her strawberry-patterned underwear when she abruptly came to a halt, her hand frozen in mid-air. She stared at neat pile of underwear.

One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.  
Five.  
Six.  
Seven.

...  
Eighteen.

She scrunched up her nose. Something doesn't feel right here. It's like she was missing something very important. And it has something to do with her underwear, obviously. But she doesn't have time to think this through. Jin-jin or underwear? She certainly will go for Jin-jin. She can deal with the mysterious feeling of her underwear later.

So she got dressed and ran like crazy towards her classroom. She was so nervous when she got there, she knows Jinno will give her the worst of detentions. Jinno never really liked her, she was quite aware of that. However, when she stepped into the classroom, she was greeted by noisy, random babbles. There was no teacher.

She sighed with relief. Jinno was absent? This rarely happens. She felt she could never thank the gods out there enough. She was saved for today. Maybe, it's her lucky day.

She was so delighted. There was a huge smile on her face as she walked towards her seat. However, her happy moments will soon be cut off.

"Oi, idiot. Late again, huh? Sleazing around? Sleeping like a log?" a familiar voice dawled in.

The smile went off of Mikan's face. "What about you? Reading erotic mangas? Polishing your skills as a professional maniac?" she fired back.

The raven-haired man smirked. "I don't need to read that kind of manga. I still prefer stock knowledge. I must thank you for helping me acquire them." he said silkily.

The whole class let them be. It was a normal everyday scene. Natsume always get Mikan perked up.

Mikan's eyebrow twitched. "What the hell was that supposed to mean, pervert?" she asked menacingly.

The smirk in his face widened. "Remember the day we first met? Well, the polka-dotted panty was the first specimen I ever got from you."

With that, the whole classroom grew a little quiet, murmuring to themselves.

"Did Natsume-sama just say he got Mikan-chan's underwear?"

"Does that mean he took it off himself?"

"No! Why would Natsume do that? Sakura probably gave it willingly to him, maybe she was trying to seduce him back then, but too bad it didn't work."

The sound of fist smacking a head was heard. "Shut up! How could a ten-year old girl think of seducing someone? Are you out of your mind?"

"Don't play clean! You know youth these days, nothing's impossible now."

They were mumbling those words, but Mikan can hear them all. But she doesn't know how to act. Now that Natsume mentioned it, memories of her first day in Alice Academy rushed back in her head like a tsunami. She was so horrified when the part where Natsume forcefully took her underwear came, and it stuck there, slowly torturing her.

So that was why she was bothered this morning. She _used_ to have nineteen underwear. And why do her classmates have to know about this embarassing fact? She had lost her underwear to a jerk-faced guy like Natsume. How lucky was that?

What's worse is that she's turning 16 this coming January. How could she FORGET what Natsume did to her for almost six stinking years?

Mikan felt her face grew hot. It was utterly embarassing. And annoying. She glared icy daggers at the flamecaster.

She decided to play it cool and pretend such thing never happened. Her classmates don't know any better, right? She can easily deny this. "Shut up, you perverted jerk. What nonsense are you talking about?"

Natsume stood up. "Nonsense?" he scoffed. "Shall I _prove_ to you it's not nonsense?"

Mikan stiffened. That's the last thing she wanted him to do. But wait, how will he prove it?

Then it hit her.

_Natsume still has her underwear!_

But what was Natsume doing with it in the past years? Where was he keeping it?

Thinking that the black cat was the most perverted person in the world, she dashed toward him and stomped hard on his feet. Natsume, taken off guard, groaned and glared at the brunette.

"You're one crazy idiot." He said.

"And you're the dumbest pervert I've ever met! I'll get it back, just you wait! I'll get it back no matter what!" and with that, she walked out of the classroom, leaving her classmates dumbfounded.

Hence, the search for the long lost polka-dotted panty has commenced.

-x-

Day 1

-x-

"Fat chance, idiot." Natsume suddenly spoke up.

Mikan looked up from what she was doing, startled. "N-Natsume! What are you doing here?" She was covered with dirt, and on her hand was a tool used for digging soil.

"What, you think I buried your underwear in this particular spot?"

The brunette flushed guiltily. "I-I wasn't doing anything like that! I just like digging stuff."

"Digging stuff under the Sakura tree?" Natsume inquired in a playful tone. "So what are you digging for?"

Mikan began to stammer. "I-I.. I was looking for.. Earthworms! Yeah, earthworms!" She said, a little too loud.

Natsume smirked. "Oh, really? I guess that's what bird-brain people like you prefer to eat. Very dainty."

"Shut up! I'm leaving!" The brunette said, annoyed.

She left the place as soon as she could, mentally cursing herself for acting so stupidly guilty.

_Mission: Failed._

-x-

The Next Day

-x-

It was the middle of the night.

"I'm sure it's here. I know I'll find it." Mikan said to herself as she rummaged the closet.

"Well, what do we have here? A burglar looking for a polka-dotted panty?"

Mikan spun around. It was Natsume, of course, since this was his room, his things, his closet. To be found here in the middle of the night looking for stuff isn't a nice image to deal with. Unconsciously, she clutched the piece of cloth she was holding ever so tightly and forced a smile.

"Oh, Natsume. I-I.. I was just leaving! Ja ne!" And then she dashed for the door and ran outside the room, leaving Natsume with a smirk playing on his lips.

When she was sure that she was far enough from the flame caster, she started walking towards her room. Unexpectedly, she bumped into her best friend when she was about to turn on the right corner.

Hotaru was about to use her baka gun on her, she doesn't like being bumped you see, but her eyes went down to stare at the thing Mikan was clutching.

"Mikan, what's that?" she pointed her finger to the piece of cloth.

Mikan, unaware, looked at the thing she was holding. She held it with two hands to examine it some more.

She froze. Her breathing stopped.

"Where did you get that, idiot?" Hotaru asked.

"F-From.." but she can't say the name, so she replied "I'll give it back!" and ran away.

Guess the thing she was holding?

_Natsume's brief._

Mission: Failed.

-x-

So on..

-x-

Mikan was practically stalking Natsume like some crazy fan girl. She started jotting down every little thing he does, and where he goes. Also, she started taking notes of the possible places he has hidden her underwear. But unfortunately, her success rate is absolutely 0%.

Hours turned to days, and days turned to weeks. Her efforts were all futile. She was losing hope. It seems that Natsume doesn't have her underwear, after all. Maybe he threw it away. Maybe he burned it. So why was she trying so hard to get it back? If she did get it back, it probably won't fit her anymore. She has grown. It was just a wasted effort.

Then, on the day of her birthday came the big shock. A small, wrapped, gift box was found on her window. She took it and read the note that was stuck to it.

_Polka,_

_I enjoyed watching your idiocy these past few weeks. You were really hopeless. Well, what more can I expect from a stupid girl like you? Did you try eating earthworms?_

_Ha. I knew you want my underwear. You desire me, don't you? Listen, little girl, if you want me, you can just ask me kindly. I'll lend you myself._

_And those notes you took, I burned them all. It'll be troublesome if the fan girls got their hands on those. I must give you credit for that, though, it was really well written and detailed. I found it amusing that you even jot down the exact time of me going to the toilet. I must say, you were pretty obsessed with me._

_So, Polka, don't you think you should just ask me out?_

_Don't worry, I don't bite. I burn people._

_- Natsume_

_PS: Inside this box is the thing that will make you love me even more. I'm certain that after you see what it is, you'll go looking for me. Don't worry, my arms are yours._

Mikan glared at the note, gritting her teeth. "You're so full of yourself!" She shouted to no one. Then she started opening the box.

When she finally saw what's in the box, her face grew scarlet and she began to tremble. Her long lost underwear was there, lying ever so peacefully. She took it, and another note, much smaller than the other one, fell to the ground. She took it and read the two words written so beautifully.

_It's disgusting._

Steams puffed out of Mikan's head while she crushed the second note in her hands.

"NATSUME! YOU'RE DEAD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. It was so loud that the whole Academy would be able to hear it.

Somewhere in the Academy, a raven-haired guy was chuckling to himself.

"I guess you're on your way to kill me now." he said as he stared at the dining set he prepared just for this day. There were candles and glasses, neat round plates, a bottle of wine, and flowers.

He smiled as the door burst open with a deadly force. Mikan looked as if she would eat Natsume right there on the spot. But when she was about to grab his collar and scream bloody murder, she saw the dining set and froze.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"W-What's this supposed to mean, pervert?" she asked defiantly.

Natsume didn't answer. The brunette started to wander in his room, staring at the decorations and such. Her eyes landed on the wrapped box at the corner of the room.

"What's this?" she asked.

Natsume smirked. "A new set of polka-dotted underwear."

Something boiled inside Mikan. But before she could start ranting, Natsume silenced her by holding her hand and pulling her into his arms. He then moved his lips to her ear and whispered:

"Happy Birthday, Polka."

**-X-**

_-The End-_

**-X-**

**A/N: **Okay, I know it wasn't that good, I'm sorry. This idea was totally random. It wasn't written that well. Sigh. Comments please? Criticisms are welcome.

Review.

Lovelots,

-Eurice-


End file.
